Family Portrait
by Padme-Amidala
Summary: “I’m not sure if I should go, the girls look too much like him.” “He won’t notice.” “And if he does?” “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”… Rated PG-13 for when the story develops. Scott & Shelby story


This is my first Higher Ground fic, however I have written some other fanfictions for different TV programs/movies. This first chapter is a little short, but the following ones should be longer.  
  
pSummary: "I'm not sure if I should go, the girls look too much like him," Shelby said quietly. "He won't notice." "And if he does?" "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.".  
  
It's six years since the cliffhangers graduated from Horizon.  
  
Shelby- Lives in an apartment in New York with her twins Melanie (Mel) and Samantha (Sam), who are five years old, and Daisy. She keeps in contact with Juliette, and through her keeps contact with Auggie. Those three are the few people who know who Melanie and Samantha's father is.  
  
Daisy- Lives with Shelby and the twins. She keeps in contact with Juliette and Auggie, and is currently dating a man called Zack. Has a job as a secretary.  
  
Auggie & Juliette- Are soon to be married, and the two live together in a house in Philadelphia. Juliette is a dance teacher, and Auggie teaches kindergarten.  
  
Ezra- Is engaged to a woman called, Hailey, and lives with his roommate, Leon, in San Diego, California. He is in university, studying to be a lawyer.  
  
David- Lives in Washington, and is studying to be a architect.  
  
Scott- Lives in New Mexico with his mother, stepfather, Gary and thirteen- year- old stepsister, Stephanie. He works as a counsellor for teens.  
  
Pics of the twins are here: Melanie: http://skyeonline.tripod.com/sWP2.jpg Samantha: http://skyeonline.tripod.com/witness09.jpg ______________  
  
Family Portrait Higher Ground By Jodi Michael ______________  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter One ::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Mommy?" Melanie held the phone up to her.  
  
"Who is it?" Shelby put the dishcloth down and reached for the phone.  
  
"Juliette," the five-year-old replied, reaching up onto the counter, seeking a cookie.  
  
"Hello?" Shelby smiled, "Hey, Jules.yep.yeah, we're doing fine.yeah, we got it.May 15th .we'll be there.yeah, Daisy said she's coming.Scott?...oh, uh.I didn't know that.yeah, I'll see ya later.bye." She pulled the phone away from her ear, and pressed her thumb down onto the button.  
  
Shelby sighed, and looked at her daughter, who had succeeded in her quest to obtain a cookie, which she was now sucking on. She smiled down at her and caressed her hair, "Where's you sister?"  
  
"Don' know," Melanie replied, her mouthful.  
  
Shelby put her arm around her and led her into the living room, "You play in here alright?"  
  
"When's Auntie Daisy gonna get home?"  
  
"Soon," Shelby sighed, kissing her on the top of the head, before turning around, in search of her other daughter, "Sam?" she called.  
  
"Come find me," a small voice called back.  
  
Shel smiled and rolled her eyes, "All right, then. Come and help me find your sister, Mel," she said, as she walked down the corridor, peeking in the rooms. Selecting hers, as it was the biggest room the children were permitted to go in, "Sam?"  
  
"Sam?" Melanie called, "Sammie?"  
  
"Boo!" Samantha jumped down from her mother's dressing table, startling them both. Shelby chuckled, and put her arm around the two girls, leading them down the hall, "You two go and play, I'll make dinner," she said, "At least I'll try."  
  
Samantha frowned, "Can't we get pizza? You's not that good at cookin'."  
  
Shelby shot the young girl a look, as she walked into the kitchen. Melanie and Samantha giggled as they made their way to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I got the train tickets," Daisy told her, as she dried the last dish. She looked over at her friend and frowned, "You okay/"  
  
Shelby drew in a small breath, staring out the window at the cars driving below, "Scott's gonna be there. He's Auggie's best man," she told her.  
  
"So?"  
  
She shot Daisy a look, "So.I think he's gonna notice, don't you? I'm not sure if I should go, the girls look too much like him," Shelby said quietly.  
  
"He won't notice," Daisy tried to reassure her, "Parent's don't usually notice if their children look like them, anyhow."  
  
"And if he does?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Daisy replied, "Shel."  
  
"I don't want to have to explain why I didn't tell him," Shelby looked at her.  
  
"If he does find out," Daisy began, "He's gonna want to be apart of their lives. And that would be good for the girls, they've always wanted to know about their father. It's not right having to grow up without a father. You and me know that better than most."  
  
Shelby sighed and looked down, then back up.  
  
"This means a lot to Juliette," Daisy continued, "She's been looking forward to this all year."  
  
Shelby bit her lips, and her hand went unconsciously to the necklace around her neck, clutching it. She sighed, and looked to Daisy, giving her a small smile. Daisy grinned back at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure you don't want to come?" Scott asked his mom, as he put some shirts into his bag.  
  
"I'm sure," Susan smiled, lifting the washing basket, "You go. Have a nice time with your friends."  
  
Scott smiled and zipped up his bag, then kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see ya later then, mom."  
  
"Bye honey," Susan called, with a smile as he walked out of his room, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melanie stared out at the scenery as the train moved along the tracks. She frowned with boredom and looked across the table at her mother, who was asleep with her head against the window.  
  
She looked at Samantha next to her, colouring in the picture she had drawn, "Sam?" her sister looked up at her, "How long is it?"  
  
"I don' know," Samantha replied, before going back to her drawing, "Ask Auntie Daisy."  
  
"She's not here," Mel replied.  
  
"She went to the toilet," Samantha murmured, picking up a pink felt-tip pen. Daisy suddenly sat down beside their mother and smiled at them. Shelby awoke with a start, as the seat moved.  
  
"How long's it gonna be?" Melanie spoke up.  
  
Daisy looked at her watch, "About twenty minutes now."  
  
Melanie and Samantha smiled excitedly, and shifted in their seats. Shelby took a deep breath and bit her lip, and looked to the side as she felt Daisy's hand squeeze her arm comfortingly.  
  
She gave her a small smile, "Twenty minutes," she repeated to herself. 


End file.
